


stay forever here

by belatedwannable



Category: AB6IX (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Reunions, They're so good for each other, fashionista daehwi, jisung is an incredible boyfriend, minhyun is an incredible boyfriend, snarky woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belatedwannable/pseuds/belatedwannable
Summary: What happens before, during, and after the reunion at Minhyun’s musical.





	stay forever here

From the second Minhyun tells him about the _Marie Antoinette_ musical offer, Jisung knows how he’ll be spending his next leave from the military and they both begin to count the days until they meet again. He purchases a ticket as soon as they become available and grabs an extra one for the child who last paid him a sincere compliment, which happens to be Daehwi.

For his part, Daehwi is intelligent enough to realize that he’s going to be third-wheeling when the show is over, but he’s gone too long without teasing two of his cutest parental figures and he misses seeing them together. Besides, he would never pass up a free show, especially one as sparkly and dramatic as this one.

When the rehearsal clips are released, Jisung spends more minutes than he’d care to explain marveling at the breathtaking beauty of his boyfriend in aristocratic attire. The fans aren’t joking when they compare Minhyun to royalty. The costumes add to his timeless aura while his naturally graceful movements and polite manners complete the transformation.

Since they discussed the role ahead of time, Jisung’s not insecure as arms that aren’t his wrap around Minhyun’s back, though he certainly wishes he was in the position of the actress. It’s been so long since he’s had that kind of intimate skinship and he craves being held more than words can express. Phone calls, even with video, are a poor substitute for curling up each night next to a warm and loving partner.

After he watches the press call videos with full-length footage from a few songs, Jisung spends more nights than he’d ever admit with his own hands sweeping over his body while fantasies of a dashing man with an angel’s voice, clad in an array of elaborately adorned coats, dance through his mind. When he finally drifts off to dreamland, the same man makes an appearance there as well, caressing his face, holding him close, and pressing kiss after kiss to his lips.

Some may wonder if he’s in any way jealous of Minhyun’s career opportunities, which have taken him all over the world since Jisung’s enlistment, but from the start, Jisung has cultivated the habit of celebrating his partner’s success as equal to his own, fully appreciating Minhyun’s many talents and rejoicing that more people get to witness them too. It also doesn’t hurt that he now has preparations for his own musical to focus on.

And he does his best to focus as the long-awaited day approaches while providing constant love and support to his beautiful boyfriend. Jisung knows from recent experience that idols starring in musicals are under incredible amounts of scrutiny and pressure, so he does everything in his power to make Minhyun’s first experience with musical theatre a good one.

Small packages of health juice and supplements appear on Minhyun’s doorstep. Compliments are sent every few days via text. A full recording of Jisung’s take on “Lost Stars” even pops up in Minhyun’s inbox.

On his side, Minhyun eagerly reciprocates the attention, sending selfies in his full range of costumes and clips of lines from vocal practice. His character goes through a tragic love story, separated from the object of his affection by circumstances beyond his control, a plotline that resonates strongly with their own story.

It’s no surprise that certain lines hit Jisung’s heart harder than others. _My feelings say I belong to you, but my mind tells me it cannot be._ The lyrics transport him back to the beginning of their story, when they were dancing around one another. Both were afraid to start something they might not be able to sustain and they were keenly aware that the other person deserved so much more than a temporary fling, but through one slightly tipsy night of bravery, they overcame all those fears and doubts as they agreed to build something solid that no separation could destroy.

Minhyun sends one last clip the day before they see one another and the lyrics quickly become Jisung’s new favorites. _If I wasn’t who I am, I’d stay forever here. _While Jisung knows that their lives diverge at the moment, he often wishes that he could stay with Minhyun for longer than the time allotted by the universe. He recognizes these thoughts as purely selfish ones, but that recognition doesn’t quench the tiny desire entirely. It comforts him immensely to know that Minhyun reciprocates those feelings too at times.

The morning of the show, Jisung shuffles nervously from his closet to his bathroom mirror and back again as he gets ready to greet his lover after months apart. There are so many decisions to make. Should his hair be slicked up, slicked down, or not slicked at all? Should he wear something formal? Something casual? Something in-between? What does in-between even look like? He putters around, picking clothes up before setting them down in seemingly endless combinations. When did he even buy this massive pile of shirts? He doesn’t remember having an overwhelming number of options before he went away.

By the time Daehwi arrives, Jisung is a ball of nervous energy, answering the door in a cozy striped sweater with fluorescent shorts.

As soon as the door closes, the youthful self-proclaimed fashionista gives him a skeptical once-over before sighing, “Can’t decide what to wear, Jisungie hyung?”

“Yah, is that any way to greet me?” Jisung deadpans before throwing his hands dramatically in the air and proclaiming, “Fine, I admit it. I need help, Daehwi-ah. I haven’t done this for so long. I think my old brain has forgotten how.”

As if a switch inside him has been activated, Daehwi immediately springs into action. He starts by hustling Jisung into the bathroom. “Alright, hyung. First, we’re going to need to put a little gel in your hair. You look old with it straight down.” He dodges the swat Jisung gives him for that last comment with a surprising amount of newly developed agility, which Jisung chalks up to him now being the sole maknae for Woojin to boss around.

After locating the hair gel, Daehwi dabs a little on his fingers before turning to the task of spiking Jisung’s shorter locks. It’s not exceptionally gentle, but the touch feels practiced. Jisung rests content in the knowledge that he’s in expert hands and even allows Daehwi to do his makeup with a new technique from a video tutorial.

Next up is the outfit choice. Though he continues to rummage through the pile of clothes on the bed, Daehwi hands Jisung a pair of grey skinny jeans and a black t-shirt as a simple, chic start. They’ve changed in front of each other enough times for Jisung to not think twice before pulling off his current attire to slip into Daehwi’s selections.

The shirt is comfortable enough and he likes the details, but he has major issues with the jeans. “They won’t fit over my thighs and I can’t greet Minhyun waddling like a penguin.”

Daehwi briefly glances at Jisung’s legs before remarking, “You waddle like a penguin anyway, hyung, but congratulations. Your thighs look much more muscular than before. Have you been working out?”

Jisung takes another half-hearted swing at him and misses once more. “Yah! Just wait until you’re in the military. Let’s see what muscles develop in your thighs then.”

Rolling his eyes, Daehwi hands him another pair of pants, cropped khakis cuffed at the ankle. They have plenty of room for Jisung’s newly acquired muscles and they match the oversized tan plaid button-down chosen as the top layer.

Out of habit, Jisung tucks his shirt in and adds his favorite belt. He hears a gasp from Daehwi and it does not sound like one of awe and admiration. Furrowing his brows, he inquires, “What? What’s wrong?”

“Those pants are too loose, hyung! They make you look like an _ahjussi_ when you tuck your shirt like that. Hang on, let me fix this.” He dives back into the pile, muttering to himself, “Now, I know I saw it somewhere. Where did it go? Ah, here it is!” Daehwi proudly holds up a pair of jeans, just distressed enough to give off streetwear vibes.

Ever good-natured and adaptable, Jisung changes for what he sincerely hopes will be the last time. Checking his reflection in the mirror, he’s pleased to see that the jeans lightly skim his rear and legs instead of clinging to them like the skinny jeans or hanging loosely like the khakis. The black socks matched with black sneakers with red and white accents handed to him complete the look.

Jisung does a model spin for Daehwi’s analytical eye, adding a few exuberant turns when he finally receives a nod of approval. And then they’re off to the show.

It’s a brilliant work of art with decadent sets, interwoven stories, and rich melodies. Jisung and Daehwi remain wide-eyed and on the edge of their seats, trying to take in as much as possible.

As the emotion builds and the story progresses, Jisung even finds himself in tears at the plight of the characters. Daehwi gives him a slightly judgmental look before pulling a handkerchief from his bag and covertly passing it to him.

Concentrating fully on the story requires a little more effort than Jisung anticipates because every time Minhyun appears onstage, his mind narrows its focus to him and him alone for at least a moment. It’s tremendously satisfying to see the songs and gestures, some of which Minhyun’s practiced for him in video calls, come to life in the context of the set and costumes. Cameras can’t begin to capture the magic of Minhyun’s persona.

The character of Hans Axel von Fersen amplifies different aspects of Minhyun than the ones he typically displays as an idol onstage. His posture is more elevated and regal, and he holds his head high as if he’s been trained in the mannerisms of nobility from childhood. The spotlight highlights his ethereal features and sets them apart from the humdrum of daily life in an entirely different sphere of reality. While in character, Minhyun is more desperate and unguarded in his affections, more driven in his attempts to protect the people he loves. There’s a fierce passion burning in his eyes, not akin to a candle nor even a campfire. It most closely resembles a wildfire, an image that draws Jisung in like a moth to a flame.

When the cast comes out for their curtain call and the audience gives a standing ovation, Minhyun finds his boyfriend in the crowd and beams as he witnesses Jisung doing his signature clapping motion with more enthusiasm than ever before. The pride shining in his eyes and flashing in his smile makes all the long, hard hours of work melt away into triumph. Every agonizing acting choice, every wrong note, and every embarrassing misstep, they all culminate in this glorious moment. The person he loves most in the world appreciates this new side of him and that approval means more to him than anything else.

What follows the applause is a whirlwind of backstage photo opportunities because Jisung and Daehwi are still celebrities and the entire cast wants to meet them. They take a selfie with just the three of them too. Rather, they take about twenty versions in different formations because Daehwi’s a perfectionist who won’t take no for an answer.

When everything’s been memorialized in photographs, Minhyun introduces Daehwi to the costuming staff, who all fall instantly in love with the curious and complimentary young man. They’re eager to answer his questions and display the details of their work to someone with such a keen eye, and it’s clear that he’ll be occupied for several minutes at least.

Watching Daehwi’s delight with a smile, Jisung feels a hand grip his own and before he knows it, he’s whisked away with a whispered “I have something to give you.”

Minhyun guides him to the bathroom of his dressing room, the only place they can be guaranteed a little privacy. It’s a slightly snug fit for two full-grown men, but they’ve been in tighter spaces than this. Before Minhyun can speak, Jisung’s lips capture his for the first time in months. The kiss is sweet and inviting, saying “hello again, love” more eloquently than words ever could, and Minhyun reciprocates fondly.

When they pull away for air, Jisung looks up, blushing sheepishly. “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t wait. It’s been too long.”

In reply, Minhyun wraps him in a tight embrace, murmuring, “I know how you feel, gorgeous. I could barely keep my hands to myself after the show. Thank goodness you brought Daehwi along. He’s so easily distracted by pretty things. If it was anybody else, I probably wouldn’t have been able to get you alone until we got home.”

Jisung pulls back just enough to look at him with a mirthful glint in his eye. “You said you had something to give me. Was it that embrace and sweet speech? That’s more than enough for me.”

Minhyun uses one arm to continue holding Jisung close and the other to rummage around in his coat pocket before finding what he’s looking for and holding the object in a balled-up fist. “Close your eyes and hold out your hand.”

Grinning like a little kid on Christmas, Jisung willingly obliges. He loves this game, knowing that whatever Minhyun has planned will delight him in a way he never anticipated.

A small metal object drops into his hand, but he doesn’t have time to deduce beyond that before he hears, “Alright, you can open your eyes.”

It’s a silver button with a detailed pattern engraved on its surface. As he looks from it to the coat Minhyun’s wearing in front of him, Jisung observes that the buttons match exactly. Puzzled, he states the obvious. “This is from your coat. Why is it in my hand?”

Minhyun smiles at him, clearly proud of himself. “It popped off during one of our rehearsals and rolled away. I found it a couple days later, but by then, they’d already sewn on a new one. I thought you’d enjoy having a piece of the show to take with you, so I saved it.” _That way, you can remember me even when I’m far away _remains unspoken.

After quickly stashing the item deep in his pocket, Jisung kisses him again, gratitude evident in the way he’s smiling into the kiss and cradling his hands around Minhyun’s face as if he’s admiring something precious. Then, his words begin to flow. “I love you and I love this and I loved the show. I’ll keep this with me forever. It will live in my new dressing room. It’ll be like you’re there with me—”

Whatever he was about to say next is interrupted by a knock at the door, which is followed by Daehwi’s voice. “Listen up, hyungs, if that wasn’t the best time of my life, I would be so angry at you for ditching me. Seriously, you would be dead to me. You weren’t even subtle about it this time. Anyways, I have a curfew, so hurry up because someone needs to take me home. Actually, both of you can take me home. You _owe_ me.”

They tumble out of the bathroom less than a minute later. Both of them sport ruffled hair and Minhyun’s top two shirt-buttons are undone. Did they make those minor adjustments just to infuriate Daehwi further? Yes. Did it work? It always does.

“Hyungssss,” he whines, “quit being disgusting.”

Jisung rolls his eyes. “Relax, Daehwi-ah. At least we have all our clothes on.” Minhyun bursts out laughing and Daehwi doesn’t speak to either of them until they’re in the car. Jisung cracks a quick joke at his own expense and the tension dissolves into collective giggles. All in all, it’s business as usual for the former members.

They drop Daehwi off at his dorm and pop in briefly to say hello. Only Woojin is still awake and he greets them with a smile. They catch up for a few minutes, exchanging old jokes and recent stories. Then, Minhyun makes a rather lame excuse to leave and Woojin smirks at them with a raised eyebrow. “Leaving so soon, hyungs? What activities do you have planned this late at night?”

Jisung thwacks his arm. “Yah, don’t make us say inappropriate things in front of the child.”

At this point, Daehwi pipes up. “I’m not a child. I become an adult next year. Besides, I already walked in on you once when you were…”

They don’t stay to hear the rest. As they fight the rapidly rising redness on their faces, Jisung grabs Minhyun’s hand and drags him out the door, shutting it emphatically behind them.

When they get in the car, they’re both slightly out of breath from trying to contain their embarrassed laughter. “Oh my god, Minhyunie! Do you remember that time?”

“How could I forget? I was the only one with a naked lower half.”

“Hey, don’t forget who had a crucial part of that lower half in his mouth!”

“Once again, I can’t. It’s burned into my memory. When you saw him in the doorway, you were so shocked.”

“And I tried to speak and I—”

“Completely forgot you had to take my cock out of your mouth before you could properly explain to him that he should immediately forget everything he just saw—”

“And that he should always, always knock before opening the doors of his hyungs’ bedrooms.”

Jisung buries his face in his hands before Minhyun says, through his giggles, “Well, I hope he’s learned to knock by now since he obviously disregarded the forgetting part.”

The reply is slightly muffled. “I should have added a ‘never speak of this again’ clause.”

Minhyun chuckles and ruffles his hair. “It’s never too late, hyung. Once his leader, always his leader.”

As they drive to Minhyun’s place, their hands find one another and Jisung leans against Minhyun’s shoulder. It brings back memories of long drives and longer flights spent in the same intimate position, perfect for whispering secrets or sweet nothings.

Some of their most important conversations have taken place just like this. The first time Jisung recounted the car accident that scared him away from driving for years. The first time Minhyun spoke of the guilt he carried for leaving his group, even temporarily. The first time Jisung heard _gorgeous_ in reference to himself. The first time Minhyun was called _genius_ in an awestruck whisper. All those moments and more play out in their minds as they sit in a comfortable silence, each enjoying the calming presence of the other.

They finally arrive at Minhyun’s place, which is unofficially designated as their home since Jisung has plenty of his things stashed in various drawers and closets and they spend most of their time together within those four walls. Minhyun pulls his lover in for a gentle kiss in the middle of the living room. They have space and time to themselves once again, a small miracle given their busy lives.

Jisung’s stomach growls audibly as they pull away for air and he jokingly apologizes for ruining the moment.

Minhyun smiles. “It’s fine. Let’s get you some food. I stocked up on all your favorites.” He earns another kiss for that statement.

“I _knew_ you were my soulmate. What about you? Can I make you a late-night snack?”

“Only if it’s something healthy that doesn’t make my face swell. Definitely no instant noodles…unfortunately.”

Jisung heads to the kitchen, breezily adding over his shoulder, “It’s a good thing I know how to cook.” He finds white kimchi in the fridge because, true to his word, Minhyun learned Jisung’s tastes and prepared accordingly. Jisung tosses it in the pan with a little bit of perilla oil to make his famous braised kimchi dish, no additional seasoning necessary.

Meanwhile, Minhyun tosses two packs of instant rice into the microwave, entering the time and heat levels before heading over to the stove and wrapping his arms around Jisung’s waist. He hooks his head over his boyfriend’s shoulder, quietly observing the way he moves the food around the pan.

Jisung leans back against the warmth behind him, grateful for the physical closeness after such a long time apart. This is the sort of domesticity he’s dreamt about his whole life and he’s still astounded that it’s right here in this moment.

While they eat, they update one another on their hopes and dreams, the ones they haven’t had the time to talk through during their rushed conversations at strange times of the day and night. Books they’d like to write. Songs they plan to record. Places they want to visit. Heroes they’d love to meet.

Minhyun washes the dishes after they finish, as per their longstanding agreement. This time, it’s Jisung’s turn to plaster himself against Minhyun’s back in an embrace, nuzzling into the crook of his neck before tilting his head to speak into his lover’s ear.

His voice goes soft as he murmurs, “I missed this so much. You don’t know how touch-starved I’ve been. These days, I dream of your kisses and touches. Holding and being held. Having you here with me for real. I love you beyond what I can say.” He punctuates his statements with chaste kisses scattered over Minhyun’s shoulders and upper back, lips pressing against the soft fabric of his t-shirt.

The water eventually shuts off and Minhyun turns to hold his boyfriend closer. “Shower with me, love? I want to take you to bed.” There’s a hunger in the last word that sends shivers down Jisung’s spine and he eagerly nods.

Before long, Minhyun’s nimble fingers send tingles across Jisung’s scalp as he lathers shampoo into the military-issued short haircut for the first time. Ever since he saw the pictures from enlistment, he’s wanted to feel it beneath his fingertips and he doesn’t waste his chance as the bubbles are rinsed away and he applies conditioner, leaving behind tiny swirls in the hair as temporary evidence of his work.

Jisung happily returns the favor, though Minhyun has to bend slightly for Jisung to reach his entire head. He cards his hands gently through Minhyun’s silken locks before slicking it straight up with the bubbles, making both of them dissolve into giggles.

After they’re clean and toweled off, they go through their domestic nightly routine. With pajama selection comes an impromptu fashion show. Jisung ends up in his own grey boxers with one of Minhyun’s t-shirts hanging loosely on his shoulders. Minhyun’s in a royal blue silk pajama set with plenty of buttons for Jisung to undo later. With skincare comes painting pictures on cheeks with clay masks, patting on serum with cotton pads, and trading spritzes of toner. With dental care comes hummed tunes with sweet harmonies. Moving through these ordinary tasks together reminds them how well-suited they are to one another and how easy it is to return to normal life as a couple.

Jisung makes the first move towards the bed, claiming Minhyun’s lips in a passionate kiss and guiding him until his legs hit the edge of the mattress. As Minhyun scrambles backward to rest on the pillows, Jisung climbs up to hover over him, eyes filled with equal parts love and lust.

Knowing that he can’t leave marks anywhere visible sparks Jisung’s creativity. Instead of adding teeth and suction as he traces Minhyun’s jawline and neck with his lips, he leaves behind wet kisses that cool rapidly when he moves on, swirling his tongue to further mark his path. The soft moans from his beloved are enough to spur him on.

He pulls back to survey his handiwork, noting the added sparkle to Minhyun’s skin shining in the soft bedside lamplight. Minhyun looks ethereal against the white cushions, like a luxurious present ready to be unwrapped. Jisung’s hands run possessively up and down his boyfriend’s upper body as he speaks. “So pretty, sweetheart. I can’t wait to open this up and see all of you laid out in front of me. Would you like that, darling?”

Minhyun nods, suddenly shy, but Jisung reassures him, gently caressing his cheek before moving his attention further down. One by one, the buttons of the shirt are undone, each newly revealed section of skin claimed with kisses.

When it’s fully opened, Jisung pushes the fabric to either side, framing the valleys and hills of Minhyun’s chest and stomach. His lips close over a nipple, pulling a cry from his lover’s lips as his hands drift lower still, fingers skirting just below the waistband of the silk pajama pants. It’s been so long since he’s had permission for his hands to roam freely and he intends to take full advantage of the opportunity.

When Minhyun begins to whine and writhe beneath him, Jisung finally relents and shifts downwards. He looks up, taking in how Minhyun’s head is tilted back in pleasure from the feeling of Jisung’s hands stroking up and down his thighs before speaking. “Hey, gorgeous. I need you to watch me. Can you do that for me?”

“Y-yeah, I can do that for you, hyung.” Minhyun watches Jisung lean forward and can’t help muttering “fuck, that’s hot” as his lover undoes the ribbon on his pants with his teeth before biting the waistband and dragging it down. He rarely swears, so this is yet another sign of how much self-control he’s already lost.

Jisung already knows Minhyun isn’t wearing underwear underneath, but there’s a difference between knowing it and seeing it for himself. The sight makes his mouth water as he admires Minhyun’s cock, newly released from the silk pants, hard and wet against his stomach. He can’t resist taking the head into his mouth and suckling just a little, just enough to hear Minhyun groan and gasp.

When Jisung pulls back to catch his breath, Minhyun decides he’s had enough of this teasing and uses his legs to flip them so that their positions are reversed. He takes a little time to shed his pants completely before leaning in and murmuring, “Alright, hyung. Your playtime’s over and mine’s just begun. Will you be able to take as good as you give, gorgeous?”

“Yes, love. I can take anything you have to give me.” Jisung sounds remarkably calm for someone who looks so disheveled. His lips are slightly swollen and Minhyun’s t-shirt leaves one of his shoulders completely uncovered.

Minhyun runs a hand over that exposed shoulder, planning out his course of action before asking, “Can I leave marks, beautiful? You don’t have any schedules coming up that need your shirt off, right?”

Jisung quickly thinks through the selection of clothes he’s stashed in this apartment and selects his outfits for the next couple days. “Hmm, nothing above the collarbone or below mid-thigh. Other than that, go ahead. It’ll be something to show the guys when I get back. Want them to know I belong to someone, but I also want to wear shorts while I’m on leave. It would be a shame for these legs to go to waste.”

Minhyun chuckles as he gently presses his fingers into the newly muscular thighs within his reach. “Don’t worry, darling. They won’t go to waste. You think I didn’t notice? God, I thought you in those jeans were going to be the death of me.”

Jisung doesn’t have time to come up with a witty retort because Minhyun’s teeth are nipping at the curve of his shoulder, followed by soothing swipes of tongue over the reddening skin.

Minhyun pushes the neckline lower still with his hand as he leaves a hickey in the center of Jisung’s chest. He eventually pulls the shirt off his boyfriend’s body completely before he pinches both nipples at once, relishing the way Jisung arches into his touch with a cry. He takes his time teasing there, alternating between fingers and teeth, all the while knowing that his lover is extra-sensitive after so many months apart.

Eventually, he works his way down and leaves another mark over Jisung’s hipbone, loving the idea of everyone in his unit knowing that this man is lovingly spoken for, that his body is worshipped as it deserves to be.

His hand gravitates towards where Jisung wants it most, but doesn’t give him full skin-on-skin contact. Instead, Minhyun strokes his erection through the fabric, not stopping until he can see a wet spot developing in the fabric, and even then, he bends down and merely laps at the source of the fluid, giving Jisung enough sensation to drive him mad, but not nearly enough to finish.

“Please, love. I need—_ah_!” Jisung gets momentarily distracted when Minhyun tongues at his slit, but soon recovers enough to complete his sentence. “I need you inside me.”

They share a kiss before Minhyun moves aside to find the lubricant and shed his shirt, while Jisung strips his boxers off and spreads his legs, sweetly offering himself up.

It’s slow, tender, and loving. Slow in the way Minhyun’s hands make their way up Jisung’s firm legs. Tender in the way Jisung trails kisses down Minhyun’s alabaster chest. Loving in the way their hands naturally intertwine as their bodies finally become one.

They have hours before the world arrives to claim them once more, so they can take their time.

Their movements are sensually indulgent, a far cry from rushed encounters backstage or early morning quickies in the dorm.

Minhyun’s broad shoulders shelter Jisung from the world outside while his lips moan sweet words into his lover’s ear, things he’s gone far too long without hearing. “You’re glorious like this, just for me, only ever for me, taking me in so well. And your cries and whimpers, _god_. I could come just from the sounds you make. You’re magnificent, marvelous, majestic. Sublime, superb, splendid.” When he’s close, Minhyun tends to start babbling lists of adoring synonyms, putting years of vocabulary-building to good use in the bedroom, and he pauses his stream-of-consciousness narration only to witness Jisung’s face contort with pleasure as they lose themselves in simultaneous bliss.

Minutes later, they’re cleaned up and clothed, falling asleep wrapped in each other. Tomorrow, they’ll wake up extra-early to make love at least once more, maybe twice if they’re lucky. Putting in the effort to nurture their relationship isn’t always easy, but reunions like this reassure them that they’re both right where they belong. Together as one.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: For this fic, I looked for lyrics from the Marie Antoinette musical and I found some that were translated from the German version of the song, so if these ones aren’t in the Korean version, whoops. There were actually two candidates for the title, both lines from Minhyun’s character, Hans Axel von Fersen. The first comes from a song called “Wenn (Maskerade),” or “If (Masquerade)” in English, and the line goes, “If I wasn’t who I am, I’d stay forever here.” The second is from “Gefühl und Verstand,” or “Feeling and Reason.” That line is “My feelings say I belong to you,” followed by, “But my mind tells me it cannot be.” Since my universe for this fic is a canon-compliant established relationship, I thought the first one suited my purposes a little better, but you can decide which you like best. I managed to weave both of them in anyway.
> 
> This fic turned out much more poetic and descriptive than my usual style. It also happens to be my longest fic so far, but what can I say? The setting of the musical combined with the sentimentality of these two sweethearts thoroughly inspired me. I also wove in as many references from their activities as I could remember. See if you can spot them! I love these two together and I have a couple more fics planned for them at some point. One of them involves the referenced start of their relationship, so stay tuned. If you’d like to chat about Wanna One, NU'EST, or any other Produce-related boy group, feel free to drop me a note on [twitter](https://twitter.com/belatedwannable) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/belatedwannable)! I’m driven by comments.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Taking This Chance (On You and Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438653) by [inpiniteu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu)


End file.
